


Costumbres

by dumbassprincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/pseuds/dumbassprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿No que ya son un poco grandes para comportarse así?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumbres

**uno.**

Las manos de Martín siempre terminan debajo de su pijama cuando Manuel se acuesta, y lo mira con una mueca en la boca y la advertencia en sus ojos. La mano en su estómago empieza a subir y a llevar consigo la camiseta, Manuel se queda quieto unos segundos, pensando que no lo va a hacer, que no lo va a seguir. Ah, pero Martín sigue y lo empieza a tocar y a besar, con los labios húmedos, sobre su nuca y con su lengua quita las gotitas que se formaron gracias a su cabello aún mojado por la ducha de hace unos quince minutos.

Lo mira por encima de su hombro, como una advertencia, y cuando sus ojos se encuentran Martín se ríe como un niño pequeño que hace una travesura. Y, sosteniéndolo desde el pecho, junta sus cuerpos para un beso. Manuel aprieta los labios lo más fuerte que puede, se tensa incluso y sujeta el antebrazo de su compañero para que simplemente se alejara, quiero dormir, Martín, déjate de hinchar.

Pero Martín le besó el mentón, y luego una mejilla y de alguna forma cuando volvía a besarlo en la boca sus pestañas lo rozaron, provocándole cosquillas en ambas mejillas. Y Manuel no tuvo más remedio que rendirse, o así se dijo nomás para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Abrió su boca, un poco, no muy seguro, y de repente la lengua de Martín era tibia, muy tibia y su garganta hizo un sonido que le dio vergüenza.

—¿Mañana tenemos reunión? —preguntó Martín en un tono distraído, recostando a Manuel sobre el colchón y subiéndose encima, las rodillas sobre los costados de la cintura, y se inclinó sobre su cuello, mordiendo y chupando.

Manuel soltó un resoplido con fastidio, lo normal cuando la otra nación le ganaba en este estúpido juego, y sus dedos fueron hacia la nuca, enredándose con los mechones cortos.

—Sí, hueón —contestó, mirando el hombro de Martín y le dejó un beso—. Oye, no hagas… nada,  _nada_ , Martín.

—¿Cómo que nada? —Martín se separó de repente, mirándolo confundido—. Te estoy haciendo algo, ¿sabés?

—Que no la metas, estúpido —gruñó Manuel entre dientes, tirándole uno de los mechones de su cabello, la nariz arrugada y sonrojada.

Martín se rió por lo bajo (pero Manuel nunca supo que su risa fue, en realidad, por los mechones rebeldes que se levantaban de su cabeza), entrecerrando los ojos con aire seductor. Tomó el labio inferior entre sus dientes, succionando un poquito, para luego besarlo más lento.

—Está bien, che, hagamos otras cosas.

Manuel puso los ojos en blanco, deslizándose un poco entre la cama y ladeó la cabeza, la funda de la almohada tocándole la mejilla. La luz del velador iluminaba lo suficiente para que pudiera ver la hora del reloj.

—No mucho, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, Martín.  _Martín_.

La otra nación siguió en lo suyo, indiciándole que levantara los brazos para que le sacara el piyama y bajó por su pecho, mordiendo cerca de partes sensibles que, de cierta forma, lo desesperaban a Manuel.

—Tranqui, te prometo que lo vas a disfrutar.

 _Eso no tiene nada que ver_ , o quiso decir Manuel cuando Martín comenzó a frotar su miembro sobre su pantalón. Eso sí, no estuvo muy seguro a qué hora se acostaron esa noche.

 

**dos.**

Manuel, por regla, es el primero en despertarse. Martín, en cambio, ronca por dos horas más y ocupa la cama estirándose lo más que puede y siempre parece feliz (quién lo entiende). Son las seis y cinco minutos, tiene un brazo ajeno sobre su pecho y una voz le ronca en el oído, y así saca a conclusión que Martín estaría listo a las ocho porque siempre es así, no tiene sentido del horario bajo ninguna circunstancia (bueno, quizás solo para volver a casa). Pero sí, Manuel nunca dice nada de los cinco minutos que se queda mirando el techo (y del ocasional dedo índice rozando los mechones rubios, o cuando sigue el recorrido por la mejilla, apenas rozándola hasta llegar a la comisura de la boca).

Es hora de levantarse, igual, y así lo hace con un pequeño bostezo y acomoda su lado de la cama, pese a que al minuto de separarse e irse al baño, Martín lo arruina todo pateando las sábanas. Manuel bufa pero ya tendrá tiempo de decirle que hiciera la cama, se va al baño y toma una ducha rápida. Porque no, no es como Martín que tarda media hora para hacer cada cosa; es más, en menos de diez minutos él ya está poniéndose la ropa que dejó preparada la noche anterior encima de la cajonera de Martín.

En el maravilloso mundo de ensueños de Martín, parecía estar soñando con asados o con que ganaba la copa mundial, por su sonrisa. Manuel puso los ojos en blanco (sonriendo un poquito al cerrar la puerta) y se fue a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Nada muy elaborado, porque Martín casi nunca tiene algo para comer en este momento del día. Quizás si sobró el pan de ayer lo ponga en la tostadora y lo coma con mantequilla, o quizás se coma el resto de las galletitas surtidas y le deje las menos ricas como venganza por lo de anoche (se pasó una mano por su cuello, porque conchetumare que soi’ bruto a veces, Martín).

En eso estaba Manuel, poniendo el agua a calentar cuando sintió una mano sobre su cadera y un beso a su mejilla. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, dispuesto a decirle que qué estaba haciendo a esta hora de la mañana cuando Martín lo besó. Cerró los ojos, como gesto resignado, y puso una mano sobre la de su pareja (acariciándola suavecito, pero que ni se le ocurra decirle algo al respecto).

—Buenos días, flaquito.

—Al menos te hubieras lavado los dientes primero, Martín —gruñó Manuel, sus mejillas sonrojadas y lo suelta rápidamente, volviendo su atención a las tazas que estaban cerca de la cocina—. Y podrías vestirte también, oye.

—Ya te pusiste mandón desde tan temprano —Martín suspiró, negando con su cabeza y le dejó otro beso en la mejilla. Y luego en el cuello. Y Manuel notó con una ceja alzada cómo una mano palpaba en su pantalón, acariciando el muslo.

—Vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión, gil.

—Eso no es un no —dijo Martín con condescendida, abriéndole el pantalón y metiendo sus manos dentro de ellos. Manuel, mirando hacia cualquier parte que no fuera las manos, se pegó contra él… y también comenzó a tocarlo.

A veces creía que esto de bañarse antes de que Martín despertara era totalmente inútil. Pero la verdad, ahora que lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo besaba otra vez en los labios, olvidándose y obviando un poco el mal aliento, a Manuel no le importaba.

No había nada que le importara más ahora que hundir sus dedos entre el cabello de Martín.

 

**tres.**

Cuando llegan a la reunión, un pequeño grupo de países comienzan a levantarle la bronca a Martín y Manuel es astuto, muy astuto, en escabullirse con una media sonrisa y disfrutar un poco de la mirada resignada de la otra nación. Saluda con un gesto a Francisco, y toma su lugar con dignidad. Parloteo y griteríos después, aparece Martín con una mueca molesta en la boca y se miran de reojo, antes de que empezaran a trabajar.

En verdad, las reuniones latinoamericanas son por lo general un montón de gente que habla distinto al otro y cuesta un montón entenderse entre sí. A veces María se levanta y empieza a discutir; entonces le sigue Catalina y Francisco solo suspira, y Miguel intenta hacer algo para detenerlas a ambas. Y Manuel se burla de su incapacidad, y es el turno de Martín de intentar acallarlos pero se mete Julio y ahora es Daniel que los mira con el ceño fruncido. Luciano hace un chiste y la bomba explota entre todos como dinamita.

Pero a veces escapan, eh, a veces Martín le manda un mensaje de texto pero Manuel no le hace caso porque no miro el celular cuando trabajo, Martín y entonces son bollitos de papel que terminan en su regazo. Son mensajes estúpidos, como  **Acompañame al baño**  o  **Quiero hablar con vos ya**  o incluso mensajes cursis que Manuel arruga entre su mano (y guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con una expresión solemne e inmutable porque no es que cuando esté en su casa, solo, los mire y los relea, ni los guarde con los otros papeles que Martín siempre le da). Eran como juegos de adolescentes y a Manuel le costaba pensar así. Que ya eran grandes, que ya tenían siglos sobre sus espaldas, que tenían responsabilidades y que era absurdamente estúpido y mundano mandarse notitas.

Cuando Martín se levanta y sale, sabe muy bien que lo está esperando y Manuel tiene así como una lucha interna, ceño y boca fruncida, y tarda, como mucho, cinco minutos en levantarse y excusarse con que tenía una llamada importante de su jefe. No es que a nadie allí le importe, apenas y reparan en él.

Y se encuentran en el pasillo, y van hacia el baño hablando o discutiendo de que estaban trabajando, que no podían comportarse como estúpidos adolescentes (ese era Manuel), y Martín siempre le pone alguna traba a la puerta y baja la tapa del inodoro, se sienta mirándolo con una sonrisa. A veces tiene las mejillas un poco rojas, pero Manuel no sabe muy bien por qué. Se miran, diez, cinco, veinte, mil, segundos en silencio y hace un sonido frustrado con la garganta y sus dedos se hunden en los cabellos de la otra nación, su rodilla flexionándose entre las piernas de Martín y sus bocas se encuentran en un beso. Y pueden pasar como media hora ahí, besándose, hablando bajito (Manuel intentando en vano de que regresaran, Martín haciendo ni caso para variar… y la verdad es que Manuel mucho esfuerzo tampoco le pone.)

El baño es frío, de tonos azules y blancos, huele a lavandina y siempre se escucha el goteo del agua como si una canilla estuviera mal cerrada. A veces es tan frío que a Manuel le duelen las orejas y se pone sensible cuando su compañero se las muerde, juguetón, y lo estremece.

—¿Qué te parece si compramos empanadas y comemos en mi casa, che?

Manuel suspira, con resignación, rozándole los labios.

—Vale.

Y los dos se quedaban ahí, charlando de lo que harían durante la noche.

Total, nadie parece extrañarlos demasiado.


End file.
